


Pearls won't grow in water too sweet

by watermelloon (linumlea)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bilbo Baggins Dies, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/pseuds/watermelloon
Summary: He looked into the fire. 'I gave him mithril.'





	

'What do you miss?', Dis asked, not once. 'Your home in Ered Luin? The camps on the way, fires in the night? This is your home now, Thorin, you said it many times.'

'Home, home!', he howled. 'Nowhere is my home to be found!'

He sat on bare earth, by the tomb of the child of kinder world. The tree grew strong.

Dis understood then. 'Not what, but who. Who do you miss?'

'My home.'

She cried then, too.

 

'You know what they say. "Pearls won't grow in water too sweet"', she said, her eyes on the stone of promise. 'What would life be, without a few tears.'

'Merrier,' he remarked, glancing on the stone too. 'He lied to you.'

'He didn't, in a way. Malachite and azurite, never quite apart. He lives in my heart now, that husband of mine. I remember the day he gave me the stone, so clear, like it was a day ago. He kissed my hands when I welcomed his promise.'

Thorin kept quiet. He looked into the fire. 'I gave him mithril.'

She gasped. 'Indestructible, treasure beyond worth. What did you receive in return?'

'Loyalty. Faith.'

She smiled. 'He was wise.'

'And kind. And I couldn't…' he sobbed. Dis choked.

'I know your pain. I know it so well. Remember him alive. Memories, like wine, with time will lose the bitter streak.'

 

But memories ain't something you can seal off. You can't lock them up, keep away from the light. They tend to come back and itch behind the lid of an eye.

Years would come and go by, the oak would grow on salted soil. Hair would get bone white and rest in soil too.

**Author's Note:**

> published some time ago on tumblr, now here as well  
> [obsessiveskylark.tumblr.com](http://obsessiveskylark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
